Spurious Masks
by MiaCabret
Summary: They were transfer students. They were just supposed to be like all the other girls - shy, weak, and obedient. But nope. As fate would have it, these girls were different from the ones they encountered. College life, AU.
1. School

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any of the characters, nor do I partake in any of Hiro Mashima's media, and any other creation of his. This is solely for the use of entertaining the readers.**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

_Ugh. Damn, stupid alarm. Who the hell ever invented alarms anyway?! _I groaned, desiring for the coziness of my bed - no way in the world that was gonna happen though - and sat up, rubbing my eyes in the process. I forced my feet to touch the solid pavement below, and led it to the bathroom.

A quick shower and a change of clothes later, I found my way to the kitchen, where I made myself breakfast: bacon, eggs, sautéed tomatoes, and hot dogs. _Mhmm.. Just the way I like it_, I thought just as I chopped up some tomatoes, and placed them on the pan.

"..Hnnmm.. Good morning.." A small voice said sleepily.

I smiled as I recognized the voice of Little Levy. She wasn't really little. In fact, she was older than me, although at first sight you really can't tell if she was older than fifteen years old. Her nickname was given because of her baby face, and small height. It was actually a joke on her 13th birthday, and, well, it kinda stuck.

I turned around, and noted the coordination of her outfit. She used blue ribbons to tie her baby blue curly hair back, and her bangs were visible. She wore a light orange cardigan with a white shirt, and a blue tie. She also had on a pinkish skirt, and her short black boots. In addition, she was wearing her glasses; a tattoo of a blue vine was printed on her left eye, too.

_Too much clothes, _I thought. Well, she was always a fashionista.

"Hey, good morning," I said, just as I finished frying the bacon. Her eyes suddenly lit up.

"Bacon!" She yelled, while rushing to grab a plate.

I laughed at her childness. "The bacon's not gonna grow legs, and walk away you know!"

She pouted at me, then started eating. I rolled my eyes, and placed the rest of the breakfast on the table.

"Oh, cute outfit by the way!" She yelled.

I looked at my clothes. My favorite black and orange goggles were perched on top of my head; I had on a white buttoned up shirt, which I tucked in, and denim shorts. Dark blue knee-high socks and brown boots, were what I wore below it; I also had my signature heart tattoo on the left side of my chin, and I wore my strawberry earrings.

"Morning!" A hyper voice suddenly laughed.

"Jeez, I can handle myself you know!" A strong voice exclaimed.

"No you can't," A voice said.

My eyes looked up, and saw Mirajane dragging Erza downstairs, with Aries laughing in the background.

Arie's favorite bear beanie was perched on her peach-colored curly hair, she wore a light pink cardigan with a black tank-top, black leggings, and red converse. She also had a tattoo of a white star around her left eye, and her favorite black and white moon earrings.

Mirajane clipped her bangs out of the way, and has waved her silver-colored hair. A white summer dress, with a denim vest, was her outfit for the day. And on her feet were her black boots. A tattoo of a pink flower was visible on the bottommost left part of her face, and she was wearing her purple contacts.

Erza's bangs were in a braid, that were pinned aside, and her favorite green headphones were around her red hair. She wore a light red shirt, black leggings, and brown ankle boots. Her signature green diamonds tattoo were on her forehead.

"Haha. What happened this time?" Little Levy asked, forking up a handful of eggs.

"You should know. As usual, Erza had to be the last one to wake up!" Aries giggled, grabbing a plate off the counter.

"So I had to, once again, drag her off of the bed, and act like a damn babysitter to Ms. Sleepyhead over there," Mirajane said, jabbing her thumb at Erza, who was also starting to eat.

"You should know that I'm not really much of a morning person.." Erza stated.

A few minutes later, I checked my phone. "Hey guys? I'm not sure if this is a good time, but we're late you know," I said. They stared at me like I was crazy or something, but after checking the clock that was right above my head, they started yelling.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Erza yelled, grabbing some random snacks off the counter, and stuffing them in her bag.

"HOW COULD AN HOUR GO BY SO FAST!?" Mirajane exclaimed, searching around for her phone.

"NO! NO! I CAN'T BE LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY!" Aries whined, almost tripping as she ran to get her bag.

"THIS IS BAD.. BAD!" Little Levy yelled, while trying to finish her meal.

"Well. I guess I'll just go start the car," I said calmly, although inside I was panicking. _Good thing I prepared my stuff last night_, I thought.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, thank goodness.<em>

Despite the stoplight being broken, and the many pedestrians crossing the road, we had managed to arrive eight minutes early.

"See nothing to worry about!" Little Levy said. "I can't believe you guys were panicking!" We all stared at her.

"You were the one who said to beat the red light, even when there was a police car right next to us!" Erza exclaimed.

"Eh? I did?" She played the innocent act.

"Oh forget it! Let's just get our schedules before Erza does something she's gonna regret," I said. We all nodded while sweat dropping, remembering what had happened last time. Man, I hope those football jocks are okay.

"Hey, they were asking for it! They weren't telling the truth; even white lies have limits," Erza said.

"You didn't have to be so harsh to them though," I mumbled.

After a moment of arguing, we all piled out of the car, and headed straight to the front office. We walked in, but the office lady didn't seem to notice our presence, for she didn't even look up from reading a document. After what it felt like an hour, she finally noticed us.

"Oh, hello there. What do you need?" She said it like she didn't even care. How in the world did she get hired?

"Hi. My friends and I were wondering if you had our schedules; we're the new transfer students at this school," Mirajane said, politely.

"Oh. Hold on a moment." What, no please? She started shuffling through a cabinet full of files. A second later, she stopped, and looked at us. "Lucy H., Levy M., Erza S., Mirajane S., and Ares L.?" _She didn't even bother to call our last names? _I thought.

"Yes, that's us," I said, taking the schedules from her hand. "Thank you."

Soon after, the bell rang, and students flourished down the hallway, sometimes even pushing each other to get to class.

_Sheesh, what the hell is up with this school?_

* * *

><p>We all walked to room 613; turns out we all have the same first period. What I didn't like is that it's math. Ugh. I HATE math. If anyone asked me what's my favorite subject, I would answer English; it requires letters instead of numbers, and writing has always been a favorite of mine. Hell, I've already gotten five works down, and even my past English teachers say that they should be published.<p>

We stopped in front of the door, and knocked on the tan-colored entrance. A woman who looked like she was in her late twenties, wearing a grey cardigan and a long black skirt, opened it, giving us a friendly smile. "You must be the new students. Come on in."

Once our feet were through the door, the woman introduced us. "Class, I'm pleased to introduce to you our new students. Make them feel welcome." She glared at the class with a you-better-be-nice-to-them-or-else! face.

And I laughed, quietly that is.


	2. Boys

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone in this fanfic; I only own the story. Sole purpose only to entertain, not to profit.**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"The answer is 152, Mrs. Hyer, not 142," Mira said.

"Oh my, you're right. Thanks for pointing that out Mira," our teacher said, her hands and eyes shuffling through her desk. _Probably looking for an eraser_, I thought.

"The eraser's in your pocket, Mrs. Hyer."

Fifteen minutes since first period started, I've already noticed that our teacher's a carefree, mislead individual, which is pretty common considering the fact that she's getting pretty old. Then what was with all that courage and threatening aura I saw earlier, at the beginning of class?

I sighed, not wanting to be distracted in the most important class, one I barely passed last year. I spent the rest of first period staring at the board, trying to understand how to solve word problems which included fractions.

* * *

><p>The food stands were bustling with students once lunch came, which was pretty surprising, considering the fact that cafeteria food was supposed to make you more unhealthy than junk food does. Don't take my word for it, I've read it from a newspaper: "Lunch from school makes children look uncool"; the title may seem silly, but it provided various information from an infinity of schools and students, who tasted the food once or twice, and barfed an hour later.<p>

"Wow. That's just.. Wow," Aries said, not having a word to describe the amount of students in line.

"I know, right? Damn," Erza stated.

"Hey, if you guys have enough time to stare at them, I suggest you start eating before lunch is over. It's only twenty minutes you know?" Mira commented, already unwrapping her lunchbox.

"Whatever, you fatty," Erza teased.

"Speak for yourself," Mira said, glaring at her, while pointing at her lunchbox, which consisted of a whole lot of sushi, and strawberries.

"Guys, stop with this ridiculous fighting," Little Levy said, rolling her eyes, munching on her salad.

"Yah, fighting over lunch, really guys?" I said, already eating my taco.

"It's not just lunch.." Mira mumbled, stuffing her mouth with her sandwich.

"Sure it isn't," Aries rolled her eyes, chomping on her vegetable crepe.

Geez, my friends haven't changed in the slightest bit. Having been friends since second grade, you'd think they'd be mature, responsible teens by now. Wait, I shouldn't be talking. I'm still the same, childish person from grade school.

While I was lost in my thoughts, I noticed too late that every sound in the cafeteria stopped, and everything turned quiet.

Suddenly a girl shouted, "They're here!" Every girl in the cafeteria screamed, and ran towards the cafeteria entrance.

"Woah, what the-?" Mira stated.

"I have no frickin idea," Erza said, dipping her sushi into the soy sauce.

"Wanna go see what it is?" Aries asked.

"No, probably nothing that concerns us," I said.

"Then what has gotten all those girls crazy?" Little Levy asked.

I stood up, and noticed a group of guys being surrounded by the females. "Boys."

"Oh, figures," Little Levy said.

All of us, except Little Levy, nodded, and continued to chomp on our meal. Some of the boys in the cafeteria stared at us in disbelief, but we ignored it. We're not your so-called everyday girls; we don't instantly fall in love with a guy just because of his looks. We care about our "future" as most people would call it.

We don't have time for love and relationships.

**Little Levy's P.O.V.**

"Wow, those girls are loud!" Lucy exclaimed.

"True, I can barely hear myself think!" Mira yelled.

"It's like a rock concert in here!" Erza shouted.

"Wanna go somewhere else!?" I asked.

"How about the library? We're almost done anyway!" Aries suggested, her voice a little more loud than usual.

"Sure, the library's fun! I could read my book there!" Lucy exclaimed.

We started packing up, but then suddenly the bell rang. Lucy and I groaned, so much for reading our books! Last year, we picked out every book in the library, with the exception of horror anyway. That's the only genre that we will never read, not to mention the fact that it gives us nightmares every night until the last day of the week. Remembering how Lucy was the first time she read one, which was called _Victims of the Night_.. Let's just say that we were never allowed to leave her house; not even the crosses made her feel the safe.

Aries, on the other hand, wants to become an artist. She signed up for the Drawing Contest last year, and she got second place. Karen won first, with her hand-drawn fantasy house, and colorful little mushrooms in the background. However, I personally think that Aries' treehouse, with little dwarfs hanging around it, should've won first place.

Erza wants to become a lawyer. She's already figured out the happenings at our school last year, and solved them all in one to five weeks. Mira wants to become a doctor. Last year, she was our nurse's assistant, and since the nurse was barely working, she would always help with the ill and the hurt, who got better within one hour. The students even thought she was the nurse.

* * *

><p>"Hey, wait up!" Aries panted.<p>

We were all running away from a group of girls, who got pretty much pissed off after Erza did something, again.

"Why the hell did you do that?! You could've just ignored it like the rest of us!" Mira exclaimed, anger hinted in her voice. "What happened to the promise?!"

"It was just a damn comment!"

"A comment doesn't have this much damage! What you said was an insult!"

"Guys, let us focus on the current situation right now okay?!" Lucy yelled, pissed of at the continuous rabbling between the two.

"Yelling's not going to solve anything!" Aries exclaimed.

"Thank you! I'm very tired of this useless argument!" I shouted.

They all shut up. I _never_ yell, unless I become very angry. Last time a person got on my nerves, that person never came out of the hospital. He didn't die, but literally, he stayed cooped up in his room for more than half a year. Unfortunately, I've learned some moves that no one could ever see coming. We all do, but I'm more experienced with those type of skills. I'm practically the one who trained my friends, when we were in summer vacation three years ago.

"Guys, let's split up. Erza, go with Aries, since you're the tough one. Mira and Little Levy, you guys shall go together. I'll meet you guys at the back entrance," Lucy said, since she's the most overprotective one, and also kind of the "leader."

"No, I think Little Levy's better off alone. I mean, she could beat up those wanna-be chicks in less than five minutes," Erza said.

"Five minutes? Wow, you're exaggerating," I said. Despite my anger and "skills", it's still quite possible that they could beat me up. _Though they don't seem like the type_, I thought.

"It's true, though. Okay, Mira, you go with me. Everyone else, you know what to do," Lucy said.

**Aries' P.O.V.**

Once those words left Lucy's lips, she grabbed Mira's hand, and went left to a long hallway. She left me, Erza, and Little Levy with half of the mob, since the other half chased after them.

"See ya later, Little Levy. If you survive I mean," Erza joked as we took a right turn into a door, which led to a football field.

"Who knew such a joke could take a turn for the worst?" She said to me, as we ran up the benches to take a break.

I giggled. "Still you could've ju-" I stopped just as I bumped into something hard. "Ooph!"

"Aries! Hey, what's the big idea dude?!" Erza asked, angrily.

I found myself on the floor, with my hands behind my back. How in the world did that even happen?!

"Ow.." I mumbled, stumbling as I tried to get up.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" A voice reached my ears. I looked up and noticed a guy, who was bulky and looked well-built. He was wearing blue shades, and had what it looks to be natural, orange hair. A green t-shirt, and black jeans were his attire. Another guy was next to him.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" I asked.

"No," the boy answered, looking confused.

"You just answered your own question," I said, while Erza pulled me up rather gentle, and sited me down.

The boy looked like he was about to say something, but then a yell was heard. "Found them! Ugh, it looks like they 're hanging out with Prince Loki and Prince Jellal."

We looked to see the group of girls who we were running away from. "Oh my gosh, are you two okay? That _thing_ didn't harm you did it?" A female, who looked like a slut, (excuse my language) rushed up to the guys, followed by the four other girls.

A growl was heard from inside Erza's throat. She was going to say something; I could feel it. Before a single 'comment' left her lips, I quickly covered her mouth with my hand, despite the throbbing pain. She bit the palm of my hand, but, as painful as that sounds, I managed to keep it there.

I whispered in her ear. "No more! Or do you want to get detention?"

The anger in her aura rose, but she slightly shook her head. I took my hand off, but my eyes were glued to her every move.

"By thing, you mean these two?" The guy who I bumped into questioned.

"Yes, Prince Loke. I mean look at them!" The girl shouted, her face a look of disgust.

"I think they're cute," the guy next to him said, winking at us.

_Ugh. Typical playboy._

"Excuse me, but we've really got to go now," I said, managing to stumble and almost trip as I stood up, before Erza caught me.

"I could take you to the nurse's office if you want," Prince Loke said.

"No that's not necessary," Erza said, glaring at him.

"No I insist. It was my fault anyway."

Before I could even say a word back, he picked me up, ignoring the glares given by Erza, and dashed off.

**Erza's P.O.V.**

_Damn. Once I find that guy, I'm never gonna let him see the light of day again!_ I growled.

Right now, I'm looking all around for the nurse's office, or wherever that damn son-of-a-gun took her. Please excuse my language. I'm not normally angry, but having taken your best friend away from you without "permission", without knowing what the hell he's gonna do her to her even, I think you'll understand.

"Geez, why the hell does this school have to be so big?! Long hallways! Huge classes! Long classes! You might as well go live in hell, if you can survive in this school!" I shouted, while trying to catch my breath.

Suddenly I heard a chuckle. I turned around, and met the eyes of, who else, "Prince" Jellal.

"Hey there sweetheart," he said, winking.

"Don't call me that," I said, maliciously.

"Huh," he said, as if he's thinking of something. "By the way, these classes aren't long. In three hours, you sure do get bored easily."

I growled, but then I remembered I had bigger things to take care of. I started to walk away, but then he grabbed my wrist.

"The nurse's office is that way," he pointed, while also laughing. "You're getting farther and farther away you know?"

"Che. What do you expect? I'm new to this school!" I answered.

He looked surprised by my sudden change of attitude, but shook it off. I then remembered that he has taken ahold of my wrist, and blushed. Damn this! I thought as I took my hand out of his grasp. He looked like he was about to say something, but decided to keep it in.

"By the way, what did you do to get those girls angry?" He asked, probably trying to start a conversation.

_Oh that.._

"Should I even tell you?" I asked.

"Yes."

_**Flashback:**_

"_Finally! It's the end of the day!" I yelled, skipping down the hallway, while the rest of my friends walked._

_"Wow, you hate school that much?" Little Levy giggled._

_"Not the school.. Just the girls screaming their butts off! I could barely concentrate in history due to the constant squeals!" I answered._

_"Haha. You did survive though," Aries said._

_"Like barely! Just one more squeal from them and I swear!" I said, already forming my hands into fists._

_"Swear? Erza, you better not do something again!" Lucy exclaimed._

_"I don't think she will," Mira said, glaring at me._

_"What? Oh my god, it's a joke! Geez," I replied._

_"Uh huh. Sure it is," Aries emphasized the sure._

_"Fine I promise." I pinky swore. "There see?"_

_"I'll believe you.. for now," Mira said. She then turned to Aries. "So how's Max doing?"_

_(Max is a chihuahua that has been left abandoned, that is until Aries adopted him.)_

_Aries smiled. "He's fine."_

_After remembering the past, we started a conversation about the prior events leading to us right now, which soon got to talking about our future._

_And that, was when suddenly a loud "fan girl scream" erupted in the air, disrupting the peaceful atmosphere._

_"Oh my god, he just winked at me. I just.. Ooh.. Why in the world is he so cute?!" A girl shouted behind us._

_We turned around. There stood a girl wearing too much make-up, which by the way almost made her look like some sort of clown, a lot of perfume, and her outfit was way too showy, not even matching her hair, which consisted of a curly side ponytail. She was talking to a bunch of girls, who was wearing almost the same thing as her, except they were more disorderly._

_"Ugh. This again?" I said, which turned out to be a little more louder than I expected, for the girls turned to stare at us._

_"Excuse me? What'd you say?" The girl said._

_"I said, 'ugh this again'?" I repeated._

_The girl looked pretty confused by what I said, well that was at first. A minute later her quizzical look turned into a pissed off expression. "What are you saying?!"_

_I sighed. "I'm saying I tire of the constant squealing of you stupid girls when fawning over guys. I mean, is this what our society's coming into? Girls being dimwits and not even caring about their life?!"_

_"Erza!" Lucy then exclaimed, punching my arm. "Be nice!"_

_"What?! We were all thinking it!"_

_While I continued to argue with the "being polite, being nice" policy, I noticed too late of a strange aura coming from the group of females in front of us._

_"How dare you call us stupid! Do you even know who you're talking to?!" They screamed._

_"No. Do I have to?" I said, casually._

_"You! You dare talk like that to Princess Lisanna?!" One of the girls yelled. Wow, she speaks in third person.._

_"Pfft, princess? You look more like a clown with all that makeup on. By the way where'd you get your clothes? The dumpster?" I joked._

_Little Levy and Aries tried stifling their laugh, after they heard that remark, but were failing miserably. Mira's face darkened, and Lucy just shook her head back and forth, while face palming._

_"That's it! You're going to regret ever saying that!"_

_Before I knew it, we were all running away from the girls._

_**End of flashback **_

"Haha!" "Prince" Jellal laughed, barely even speaking as he tried catching his breath. "Did you really say that?"

I started at him bewilderedly. Why should I even be talking to him? He's the reason why I was chased.

I didn't reply to his question.

Actually I never talked to him at all after that.

**Mira's P.O.V**

"Jeez. These girls sure are persistent," Lucy stated.

_Too persistent_, I thought.

Right now we were hiding behind a stack of books in the library; how they haven't found us yet is a miracle. Usually we wouldn't be "cowering in fear," but Lucy insisted we stay low on the basis of being a "good girl", meaning no fighting. And it looks as if they rule the school, so we wouldn't want to go against them.

"Come out! Darn bitches!" They were yelling.

_Scary_, I thought. Some students in the library were annoyed at the yelling, but they stopped once they realized the ones yelling were their 'rulers'. And yet even the teachers didn't dare to approach them.

"Even the teachers? Jeez, this school is whacked up," I whispered.

Lucy nodded, a bit intrigued.

Despite their warning, there was one (handsome) guy that walked up to them. "Could you quiet down, please?! I'm trying to read!"

"Hrh?" Princess Lisanna turned around, ready to "lecture" at the one who dared to shout back at them. Well, she almost did. "Prince Freed! I'm so sorry! I'm just trying to find some dear friends of mine," she stated, trying to act cute.

I snickered and Lucy nearly barfed.

_What a complete change in attitude. Guess we know who's winning an acting award_, I thought sarcastically.

"Well, keep it down! I'm trying to study here!" Prince Freed exclaimed, a bit of anger hidden in his voice.

"Ye-yes! Sorry!" And with that one line, Princess Lisanna ran away, dragging her buddies with her.

_Wow. Someone who could make them _flee_. Didn't know that was possible._

"Hey Lucy, let's go. Surely the others have met up already," I said, relieved that we don't have to face the "princesses."

She nodded, but she looked a bit off. I have never seen her like that before, so I knew that there was something wrong with her. It didn't _seem_ like there was anything, but something was definitely bothering her.

And yet I didn't ask.


	3. Some secrets

**Disclaimer: ****_None_**** of the characters are mine, and yes, I did not steal them. My only purpose is to entertain, not to profit. (Do we really need these? I mean, this ****_is _****Fanfiction, kinda obvious it's not ours.)**

**Aries' P.O.V.**

After Prince Loke had dragged me to the nurses' office, we (or maybe I alone) noticed that the nurse wasn't even there. _It's like back in high school, _I assessed.

Despite the room being vacant, Prince Loke still wandered in there, like he owned the place. "Sit down-" he patted the bed, "and let me heal your hand."

_He's joking, right? _I stared at him, skeptically.

He looked back at me, as if expecting me to follow him. As soon as he realized that I wasn't going to move, he walked over and picked me up, again.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" I punched his back, in which he paid no heed to.

"You're a stubborn lady aren't you?" He placed me on the cushion. "Just let me heal your hand, Aries."

He picked up my hands, but I jerked them back. It may seem like he knows what he's doing, but Mira's the only person I trust who can treat me.

He grabbed them again, but then I pulled them back. It was like that for a few minutes: grab, pull, grab, pull. Until he actually managed to have a firm grasp of it.

He grinned. "Well, you can't refuse me anymore, princess."

I pouted. Truth be told, it was actually a little fun - with him trying to obtain my hand, despite my adamant mind.

Wait, fun?

No._ No, no, no, no, no. I did_ not_ have fun_ _with a person like him. That's impossible, _I thought.

He started bandaging my hand; he caressed it slowly, so as to not add any more injuries to it.

_His hand is so big, _I thought suddenly, aimlessly. _And warm._

Unknowingly, my other hand started to ruffle his hair. _So soft._

He suddenly looked up.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," he smirked. And that was when I accidentally (and unconsciously) punched his face.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He shouted.

"You surprised me! I thought you were healing my hand!"

"Aries! Are you okay? Did he touch you in any way?!" Erza's voice suddenly boomed.

She ran into the room, with anxious features wrapping her face, and.. a blush? A guy walked right behind her, Prince Jellal if I remember correctly.

"Yeah, just got into a little fight," I answered.

Prince Jellal then gasped. "Dude, what happened to you?" He rushed over to Prince Loke, who was holding his nose.

"She punched my face," he said.

"She punched your face?" Prince Jellal repeated, laughing.

_Oh, my bad._

_Wait, he's clenching his nose? Crap. I broke it.__  
><em>

_..I'm turning into Erza!_

**Erza's P.O.V.**

I was staring at the two "princes." One was holding his nose, and the other one was laughing, clutching his stomach. _Like I even care what happens to them,_ I said in my head.

I looked over at Aries; she looked lost, and scared. Whatever happened to "Prince" Loke (he broke his nose or whatever) was definitely worth it. He deserves whatever punishment he's given.

I walked over to where Aries sat. "Let's go, Aries."

She looked startled, as if she was surprised I spoke to her. But then she eased into it. "Okay."

She got up, and we were about to walk towards the door. That is until a voice yelled: "You're not going anywhere, princess!"

_Princess? There are definitely no princesses here. _I angrily said in my head. I continued to walk, but Aries didn't.

"What do you want?" She asked, once she turned around.

_Just ignore them! _I tried to get her attention back, but to no avail.

"Prince" Loke looked pissed off. "Is that a way to say thanks to someone who healed your hand? You break their nose?"

Aries didn't answer. Though she didn't respond, guilt was definitely written all over her face. But "Prince" Loke didn't see it.

"You're paying for my medical bills, bitch. And that's around $20000, so hurry up," he extended his arm, as if he's expecting money.

And at that point, I knew I had to step in.

"You snobby brat. What, do you think that money will just pop out of no where? Well, news flash! Money doesn't come from trees! Fucking *fat cats."

They were silent.

**Little Levy's P.O.V.**

"So anyone who dares to defy me.. well, you know right?" I said, sweetly.

The girls who had followed me believed that they had me trapped, when we were at the back of the school. They cornered me onto a wall, where a basketball court was placed near.

"So you going to say sorry? Or are we going to force it out of you?" One of the girls, who had what it seems to be natural, blue hair threatened.

I didn't answer.

"Well, it looks as if you made your decision, you tramp. You were so stupid to ditch you're friends. No actually, now we could beat you without anybody finding out. Thanks bitch," the same girl said, and sneered.

I snickered.

"This bitch is crazy! She's laughing by herself!" Another female conversed.

Before anybody else could speak, I kicked a girl in the leg. And punched another in the gut. Not to mention spin kicked the rest, so that they would topple over each other.

Well, at least that's what was happening inside my head.

In truth, I actually held my breath, and said two simple words: "Dumb whores."

Yup, that made their anger explode - but that was exactly what I wanted.

One attempted to jab me, but I was faster; I quickly flipped her over, and hit the back of her head, so that she lost her conscious. (It also aided me that she lost her footing, and, as a result, managed to hit nothing but thin air.)

The rest of the females were evident. Not all of them were obvious, but it was clear that their anger made them dizzy - which helped me win the fight.

A few bruises and scratches later, I was walking down the hall to the nurse's office (or wherever the hell you get treatment around here) when I noticed a guy blocking the way. He was big and bulky, and was wearing black. Lots of it too; from his hair to his clothes, everything was dark colored.

Worst part is, he was smoking. _And _playing poker, on the hallway.

By himself.


	4. Christmas Special!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Fairy Tail - no matter how awesome - cannot, and will not, be owned by me. The story is mine, though.**

**A/N: This is all in someone's P.O.V. You'll find out who, sooner or later.**

"Hey, freak! Happy birthday!" She yelled, as they bombarded me with snowballs. They snickered after; the white puff of the snow contrasted with my long brown hair - making it look like poop. Others saw this, and laughed.

Ultear, along with her companions, then skipped away, satisfied with their work.

When I no longer saw their shadows, I silently wiped my tears away, and trudged down the road towards home. _Home, _I thought.

When the apartment's silhouette came into view, it was followed by some angry screams and the sounds of broken bottles.

"..and you gambled?! ..don't have money.. and pay for the child!" was all that my ears could obtain. Another bottle fell.

"Just shuddap. You! Women are supposed to stay quiet to satisfy men!" My father slurred, getting on top of her.

Tears started retracting back into my brown colored eyes, but I pushed them away. There was no way I was going to cry over _this_.

..But I did.

I couldn't take it. Not anymore. My mom told me that feelings are what made us stronger, but she lied! Feelings make us weak, pathetic, and a loser. _A loser, _I repeated. The tears dropped down, and I let them flow.

Then I ran.

Running from who? Everyone. Running to where? I don't know. Somewhere, anywhere.

Any place that's far away, from here.

* * *

><p><em>Thud<em>

I jumped off the swing, in hopes of a perfect landing. But in actuality, I fell on my butt. And, as a result, I scrapped my knee.

Yes, it hurt, but it didn't have much effect as the pain I held mentally.

"Woah! Wait, watch out!" A small, yet loud voice suddenly yelled.

I looked up just in time to see a bright yellow sled come barging my way. Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough to avoid it.

_Bam_

My whole body became a hitting target for the vehicle. It was a miracle that I even managed to stop it.

"Erz! Geez, you. I told you to stay put!" Another feminine voice shouted.

"Sorry, mom. I was just so excited to see the snow!" The girl known as Erz replied.

That was when she saw me. "Oh, dear! What happened to your knee, little one?" Erz's mom exclaimed. That got Erz's attention.

"Blood?" She touched my knee, and I flinched, slapping her hands away.

"Just what are you doing?" I questioned, angrily.

"It's real! Mom, heal her!"

"We have to, don't we, Erz?" Her mom picked me up.

I was going to complain and shout about kidnapping, but then her warmth shut me up. It was really a cold night, and, though I would never admit it, it felt really comfy in her arms. And I felt.. safe.

When was the last time I felt like this?

* * *

><p>God, just kill me right now! Please!<p>

Right now I was laying down among the beds of Erz's house. (It had been a few days since my stay here, since I couldn't walk.) But, currently, that's not what's embarrassing me. I don't give a rat's ass if I'm in a bed of another, when I am in need treatment.

The one thing that's been troubling me is the drool on Ms. Erz's jacket. Apparently, when Mrs. Erz was carrying me to their house, my eyes started to get droopy, and I closed them.. for a while. Okay, maybe a _long _while.

The point is, I fell into a deep slumber on someone else's mother. In other words I slept on a complete stranger. Yeah, it's not really what I'd expect to do on the day of Christmas.

(Not that I didn't like the fact that she was warm, and friendly, and.. caring, but that was beside the point.)

"Dear, you don't have to be embarrassed," Mrs. Erz chuckled.

"Yeah, I sleep on my mom a lot of times!" Her daughter stated.

A day later, when Mrs. Erz informed me that my knees were all better, I said my thanks, and started my walk towards _home_. Well, that is until she said something that made me stop in my tracks:

"My darling, who are you going to?"

* * *

><p>My face was a mix of sad, astonished, and relieved.<p>

As it turns out, before she had administered me, Mrs. Erz called my house, hoping for permission to treat me. But, as it always does, my father was too busy with his "affairs" and other personal matters - meaning that he didn't even care.

So, Mrs. Erz went ahead and patched up my knee, despite the lack of parental consent. And, she also called the police to arrest my father, who was seized due to child abuse, and other crimes. (He's now in jail for five years.)

I still couldn't believe it, so she gave me some time to think it over. When I finally got everything through my head, she said something else that shocked me.

"I adopted you. Welcome to the family, Mirajane. Or should I say Mira?" She giggled.

* * *

><p>A year later, I was being bombarded with cakes and presents. "Happy birthday!" They yelled. Birthday music with a mix of christmas music were playing, which harmonized perfectly together.<p>

I was now eleven years old. (Oh, and the bullies? I don't even worry about them anymore.) I changed a lot, in the past year. My hair was now in a silver-colored dye, because Erz, who I now know as Erza, had complimented that I look pretty with it. It reached down all the way to my butt, which now had a scar.

Laughter broke me out of my thoughts. I smiled as I saw Lucy, Aries, Erza, and Levy dancing around the room. Yup, I got new friends, who were not backstabbers!

I remembered a time when I wished on Christmas. _I want a family who cares, _I had aspired.

I don't know if Santa heard me, but if he did, then this is the best gift he gave me.

Wait, what am I talking about? There's no such thing as Santa.

Right?

**Yeah, so that was my attempt at a Christmas special one-shot thingy. Sorry if it's horrible.. I tried! And sorry that it's so late. Well, at least I think it is.**


End file.
